


【Y2】延时

by ccwzj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: -対戦する?-ドキッとさせるな!……之后的故事。恋人设定，全是瞎写的。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	【Y2】延时

今次的CM拍摄有双人部分，五人的part结束后，樱井和二宫留下来拍摄自己的短片。  
说是双人，其实只有二宫一人出镜，樱井是画外音，台词也很简单，但导演为了备用，还是拍了三段，导致二宫喝了一肚子碳酸，刚一结束也没来得及跟经纪人打招呼，就急急忙忙往厕所跑。  
小腹沉甸甸的感觉，放水之后下身的酸胀感也没褪去，二宫整理好衣服想出门的时候踉跄了一下，脚底一绊，额头上也渗出了汗。  
并不是寻常的尿急和腹痛的感觉，二宫感受着从胯下升腾而起的欲望，呼吸急促起来。  
唯一值得欣慰的是拍摄地的厕所倒是干净，外面还有那么多工作人员等着，二宫面对着这不知为何突然燃起的欲望，也有些无奈，所幸穿着浴衣很方便。他回身锁好门，坐回马桶上掀开下摆，打算速战速决。  
手指覆上的瞬间二宫不可察觉地颤抖了一下，他倒很少自己做这档事，他有不错的情人，两个人从身体和性格上的相性度都高得吓人，虽然没有对外宣称过，但在圈内也不算什么秘密了。  
跟朝夕相处的门把恋爱，也不知道自己是不是疯狂的第一人。二宫有时候想起这些，常会忍不住笑。  
跟樱井的关系倒是很自然，两个人也约定好工作时间绝不表现出私情。但是可能最近太忙很久没做了，再加上刚刚CM的台词实在有些糟糕，让二宫想起了一些之前相处的事，不然他实在无法解释为何自己现在躲在厕所，大张着腿自慰。  
他闭着眼睛皱眉叹气，手指加快速度摩擦按压龟头，想寻求更多的刺激，却一直不得要领。  
以前、以前翔桑是怎么做的呢……  
樱井也极少帮他手淫，他们两个人之间不需要这种多余的事。除非二宫第二天一早有工作樱井又很想要的时候，会简单用手解决一下。不过那也是很久之前的事情了。  
但是就连跟那些极少的体验相比，二宫自己弄的感觉也差远了。  
明明都是用手啊……怎么自己弄跟樱井弄的感觉会差那么多。  
二宫想不通，越发急切起来。  
他开始回想之前跟樱井做得很舒服的一次，其实无论哪次都很舒服，若要他选他也选不出个最好。  
但那次过程中樱井似乎一直在他耳边喘气，用比自己的声线低沉很多的气音。樱井清楚他所有的敏感点，在插入之前舔他耳骨上的痣，啃咬锁骨和肩窝，呼吸纠缠在一起亲吻再转移到下巴。樱井肆无忌惮地享用他身体的每一寸皮肤，在再索予求地将欲火都还给他。  
樱井还很喜欢掐他的腰窝，经常用力到留下指印。  
二宫很瘦，即使是在有些小肚子的时候，腰也细得可以被樱井一只手握住，那只手会顺着腰线抚摸到大腿根，二宫那里怕痒，每次樱井去抓他都缩着腰躲，后来樱井便改变策略去吻，细细密密地舔舐，二宫被捉着腰顶弄逃不掉，只能敏感地一次次缩紧屁股来缓解痒意。樱井就会笑着进得更深，笑声也是低沉的，钻进耳蜗，像是下麻醉一样，让二宫半边身体都酥了。  
他一边想樱井是这样摆弄他，一边加快了手上的动作，呼吸越来越重，他甚至忍不住发出细小的呻吟声，在厕所隔间里碰了壁，又撞回他的耳朵。  
身体的感觉就快要到了，但却一直还差那么一点。性器硬挺着，前端渗出一些透明的液体，小腹收缩着有想射的感觉，但就像临门一脚总是踢不进球，他也吊在半空，迟迟无法下落。  
二宫急得额头鼻尖都出了汗，腰带也在动作间松垮了，露出胸前一大片皮肤。  
好想要……好想闻他身上的味道，想被抚摸，想被拥抱，再被用力地进入。  
“二ノ？你在里面吗？”  
门外突然响起熟悉的声音，二宫紧张地手下一紧，没轻没重地把自己弄痛了，尖叫出声。  
刚进来的樱井听到了，循着声音走近，“你在哪间？身体不舒服吗，经纪人一直在找你。”  
樱井一扇门一扇门地推过去，最后停在没能推开的那扇门外，“你怎么了？可以开门让我进去看看你吗？”  
里面半晌没有回应，只听见呼吸声，樱井想了想又补充道，“这里只有我，你不用担心，让我看看。”  
“咔哒”，樱井听见开门的声音，他还没来及伸手去推，便被里面的二宫用力扯了进去。  
二宫动作迅速地反手锁上门，把脸埋在樱井肩膀，只喘气不说话。  
樱井安抚地顺了顺他的背，注意到他裸露出来的脖颈上一层细密的汗珠，担忧地沉下声音咬耳朵道：“怎么了？是腰痛犯了吗？我背你出去？”  
二宫不知道怎么解释自己一个人在厕所突然发了情，愤恨地隔着T恤咬了一口樱井的肩膀，然后自暴自弃一样向前挺了挺腰。  
他的衣物很薄，下身还硬着，樱井在察觉到是什么东西戳在他腿间的时候难得地脸红了。  
不过还好不是腰痛犯了。他定了定神安慰自己，将二宫扯到自己面前，掰过肩膀面对面。  
二宫的脸一直红到耳根，眼神湿漉漉地不好意思抬起视线，嘟起嘴极不情愿地抬眼瞥了一下樱井，又迅速地转移视线，隔了会儿又瞥了一眼，像受了莫大委屈可怜兮兮告状的家养小动物。  
樱井心想当下的状况又不是我造成的，不要这样看着我啊……又很快被恋人可爱得败下阵来，叹了口气将他搂近，手也向下探去。  
“怎么回事啊……还在拍摄场地就发骚吗？”  
“才不是！”二宫的狡辩没几分底气，因为他刚一被樱井握住就忍不住在他手心小幅度蹭动起来，脸也红得埋在樱井胸前，“快帮帮我，我自己弄不出来……好难受，翔酱。”

空无一人的洗手间，最后一个隔间里，樱井半倚在门板上，一手环住二宫的肩，另一只手握住他的，指缝都挨在一起，重叠着一起动作。  
细想起来樱井还是有些哭笑不得，没想到二宫长到这个岁数，竟然连自己手淫都不会。  
“怎么这么笨呐，这也要我教你吗？”他握住二宫的手像认真在教学的先生，带着他从睾丸底部揉捏，再移动经过柱身，拇指在伞状物底端的缝隙来回挑逗。  
二宫呼吸乱掉，说不出完整的话，万分窘迫地将头埋进对方胸膛。手背贴着樱井的掌心火热，手心握着的自己的性器更是火热。二宫像从里到外都烧坏了，感觉手指已经完全不是自己的。  
两人的身体贴得非常近，二宫在这种害羞的时候总想把自己藏起来，虽然害他这样羞怯的人是樱井，但潜意识里仍认为樱井那边是他的安全区，缩着肩躲在樱井怀里，像要把自己都融进对方身体里去。  
于是不可避免的樱井也有了反应，没人能淡定的面对这样楚楚可人的二宫，明明羞得头都抬不起来，仔细听还是能听到小声喊着“翔酱”的气音。  
但沉浸在欲火中的二宫没能注意到这点，掀起的浴衣下摆露出白皙的大腿根，贴着樱井的裤线蹭动，口中呜咽着，怎么看都是在求欢的样子。  
不过樱井还是个好老师，先让二宫舒服了，射出的瞬间他不管不顾地咬在樱井颈侧，腰身颤抖持续了一会儿，随机立刻软下来，没骨头一样挂在樱井身上。  
樱井低头亲了亲二宫的侧脸，将他射出来的精液抹在他嘴唇上一些，又低头含住吻了，精液跟口水混在一起，消弭在两个人的唇齿间。  
二宫稍微缓过来几口气，转身抽了纸给樱井擦手，抬眼便看到他自己咬出的红痕，鲜明地暴露在空气中。  
樱井顺着他的视线摸了摸自己被咬的地方，又把二宫扯过来啃他嘴唇，“你这小狗，又随便乱咬，待会儿出门让我怎么跟人解释。”  
二宫含糊不清地回应，“那你在这等着，我拿外套过来给你穿。”  
“好热呢。”樱井故意逗他，“就说被发情的小母狗咬了，行不行，嗯？”  
二宫被吻住，说不了话，樱井倒是也没想听他的答案。醉翁之意不在酒，他很快又把二宫亲得涨红了脸，不怀好意的手从敞开的浴衣下摆伸进去，扯下半截内裤，在尾椎处安抚般按压。  
这是他们之间的密语，樱井若是停留在这个地方，就是想要的意思，他没有立刻插进去，在征得二宫的同意。  
小穴已经开始收缩了，或者说早就渴望着能被捅一捅，但是，“在这种地方？”二宫有些顾虑。  
“不会有人进来的，放心，我外面也锁门了。”  
二宫还想拒绝，樱井却捉住他的手放在自己腿间，意味鲜明地挺了挺腰，“老师刚帮过你，也帮帮老师吧。”  
“变态，什么老师不老师的。”二宫嘴上说着，身体却靠近了，沉下腰将屁股翘起来，嘴唇也贴向樱井嘴边摩挲索吻。  
虽然心理上还是觉得羞耻，克制着不去行动，但身体却已经等不及了。  
在熟悉的人的怀抱里，肌肤相亲，交换着唾液亲吻，似乎还能品出刚刚留下的精液的味道，像用药一般催生了情欲。  
二宫一边解樱井的裤子，一边调整姿势方便樱井的手指进出。后面很快就湿了，黏腻的液体裹住樱井的手指，摩擦碰撞时发出令人脸红的声音。  
二宫仰着头被樱井变换角度吻得死死的，整个人快要融化。他一手勾住樱井的脖子，将自己上半身的重心都移到樱井那边，下半身最火热的地方追逐樱井的手指一样，扭着腰想要更多。  
他用自己的唾液帮樱井润湿已经完全勃起的性器，硕大的顶端在他的掌心里渗出透明的清液，二宫用手指抵住龟头的小孔玩了一会儿拉丝。樱井被弄得很痒，故意找准他屁股里的敏感处，指腹重重撵过。二宫惊叫一声松了手，两个人都感觉到刚刚那一下爽得二宫屁股里涌出了一股水。  
“唔……可以了。”二宫主动抬起一条腿悬在樱井腰侧，踮起脚将自己的屁股往樱井胯下凑近，“……快点进来吧。”  
樱井拉起他的腿，另一手在腋下用力，将二宫整个人向上提了下。性器抵在股缝，二宫主动找准角度，调整呼吸，小穴也像会呼吸一样，将樱井的龟头吃了进去。  
“啊……好大，都撑满了……”  
“疼么？要不要缓缓。”樱井害怕这个姿势二宫使不上力，也怕刚刚草率的润滑并不到位，毕竟太久没做，虽然湿的一塌糊涂，但刚一进入樱井还是感到甬道太过紧致。  
二宫却摇摇头，“快点做，经纪人还等着呢。”  
“那你等会儿可不许喊停。”樱井试探着动起来，“要我射才可以哦。”

二宫高高抬起一条腿，木屐在赤裸的脚上随着樱井进出的节奏晃动。  
樱井说一不二，动作又快又狠，二宫被顶得站不稳，脚趾都快要够不到地面，只能踮起脚尖维持平衡，小腿像做拉伸一样，崩出好看的肌肉线条。  
二宫感觉整个世界天旋地转，他被樱井托着，屁股在他的性器上起伏颠簸，只能牢牢抱紧樱井的脖子像抱住救命草。  
他记着樱井说的，被操弄得双眼湿润也努力不求饶。脚却直打滑，带着整个上半身向下坠，反而让樱井进得更深，让他有种五脏六腑都被捣坏了的错觉。  
“慢一点……我站不住了。”  
“刚刚是谁说要快点做的？嗯？”樱井拍了两下二宫的屁股以示警告。  
“别、别欺负我了……”二宫抬起水汪汪的眼睛看向樱井，吸着鼻子去讨好地亲他嘴唇，舌头探出一个尖颤抖着舔弄，从唇峰舔向牙齿。  
樱井扶着他的腰转了个身，让二宫的背部有支撑点，不至于那么累。  
二宫最近瘦了很多，樱井撑着门板俯身吻他的时候，感觉他跟门之间只剩小小一道缝隙，是二宫纸片一样的身板。  
他将二宫另一条腿也拉起来，这会儿动作慢了，只是每一次都转着圈操进去，龟头变换角度摩擦内壁，将每一处敏感的软肉都照顾到。  
二宫特别喜欢这样，每次樱井这样操他，他都只能仰着头大喘气，一句话也说不出来，连胸脯都会激动地挺起来，背部拉开一个优美的弧度，像舞者。只可惜现在穿着衣服，樱井看不到。  
他扯开了一点二宫的衣服，露出已经挺立的乳尖，边缓慢地操他边啃咬。  
二宫抱住樱井的头快要哭出来，每一次樱井的性器离开他都感觉自己就要这么摔下去，下一秒樱井又狠狠挺进来给了他支撑，起起落落像坐过山车，几番回合过去，他的身体和心理都在崩溃边缘。  
“翔酱……翔酱……啊、好舒服……”  
太羞耻了，在工作场合的洗手间，不仅恬不知耻地张开双腿被操，还忍不住发出甜腻的声音。  
可他太舒服了，樱井操得他太舒服了。  
“想叫就叫出来吧。这里只有我，只有我会听到。”  
“可外面，还有别人……”  
“他们不会过来的。”樱井想，他一个人过来找二宫，且这么久都没回去，不会有人无趣到来关心他们在做什么，搞不好经纪人已经在门口挂了维修勿入的牌子。  
“叫出来吧，二ノ。”樱井连哄带骗，“我想听，每次听你的叫床声我都忍不住想射。想快点射出来，填满你的这里。”  
“不要说了……啊啊、快点射给我，翔酱……”  
二宫终于哭了出来，也不知道是被操得，还是羞得。  
总之他满脸是泪，表情一塌糊涂，浅浅的眉毛皱起来，被红鼻头点缀着，整张脸看起来那么可怜，可怜到激起樱井的凌虐欲，想把二宫弄得更崩坏一点。  
他激烈地摆动腰身，把二宫操弄得大声哭叫，性器摇晃，竟然没用任何抚慰就射了。  
射出的瞬间他哭着靠近了樱井，嘴里反复含糊不清地叫他的名字，后穴和小腹都缩紧了，把樱井夹得也精关失守，咬住二宫的耳朵，一股股射进了他体内深处。  
两个人维持着相连的姿势缓了一会儿，待高潮的感觉完全过去，樱井将自己抽出来，用纸巾清理好。  
二宫用自己短短的手指想将樱井射进去的东西抠出来，但樱井射得太深，他抠了半天也只弄出来一点。  
二宫气急败坏地将纸巾丢向樱井，“这怎么办！万一一会儿流出来怎么办。”  
樱井摊手，故意装作毫无办法：“要用内裤塞住吗？还是你乖乖夹紧屁股小心一点。”  
二宫的泪痕还没干，眼眶还湿润着，被樱井说得又红了脸，生气的表情也像勾引。  
“不要再这样看着我了，不然你今天都走不出这里。”樱井抽出一些纸巾叠好，塞进了二宫屁股里，“先稍微忍一忍，等下回家就好了。”  
“说得好听。这边离我家很远呢，开车回去至少也要半个小时。”  
“那去我家吧，只要十分钟。”  
“……不要了，腰痛。”二宫整理好自己的衣服，开门出去，到洗手池那边洗了两把脸。樱井在他后面出来，跟着走近，动作暧昧地把胳膊搭在他腰间摩挲。  
“我前几天刚好买了精油，给你按摩。”  
二宫洗好脸，接过樱井递过来的纸巾，草草擦了两下。樱井凑得很近，将他搂着，二宫一回身刚好撞进樱井怀里，身后的人作势低头交换了一个吻。  
二宫本来也没想要拒绝，唇齿交缠间闷闷地应了，“嗯”声消散在口腔里。  
“但是最多再做两次哦。”  
“好。”


End file.
